Into The Fire
by Annamonk
Summary: Hermione decides to move on with her life and explore her heritage as a witch. She winds up with a bit more than she hoped to find, but maybe it's just what she needs. This isn't my world and the characters are not mine. I'm just playing in another's sandbox. Special thanks to the best beta, Sneaky-teaky. Any mistakes are my own. He really tried to reign me in.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stood at the edge of the fire pit. The cold bite of the late autumn air didn't bother her. She hadn't expected the fire to be so large. The little community she lived in really did it up. Pulling her jumper down nervously, she examined the assortment of items stuffed in among the kindling and logs. She knew the odds and ends were symbols of what the other members of her community wanted to purge or release from their lives.

She looked at the shoebox of disappointment for a moment, examined its plain brown cardboard, and shoved it in amongst the tinder. It was full of rapidly scribbled excuses and single ticket stubs; the only actual proof that she'd been in a relationship with the great red haired menace. Ron Weasley was of the past, a boy, and the god of her girlhood fantasies. When the fires were lit, they would destroy her disappointments, and she would be free.

She walked over to where the offerings were being laid out and pulled out the apples from her favorite beaded bag. She had harvested them at dawn. They were perfect. She smiled at them, proud she had cultivated her own offering. The apple tree in her tiny garden had flourished under her care. She touched the shiny red skin of the one resting on the top of her basket.

"Hermione." Luna's dreamy voice broke through her quiet moment. "It is good to see you."

Hermione nodded and smiled back at her blonde friend. The two women fell into step next to each other. Luna touched Hermione's arm. The gentle warmth of her magic brushed against Hermione's offering comfort.

"It's good." Luna pulled Hermione into a hug. "Letting the past go. He never treated you as he should."

"He never made me any promises. I think he's happy now." Hermione shrugged. "I decided to come here, and let come what may. I am done waiting for my life. I finished my apprenticeships last week."

"Hermione Granger, mistress of potions, charms, transfiguration, arithmancy, and auror extraordinaire." Luna grinned. "You truly should have been a Ravenclaw. You are the only witch or wizard to complete four apprenticeships at once in over two centuries. It is very impressive."

"Thank you, Luna." Hermione blushed. Very few of her friends had understood her dedication to her studies. It was nice to see her effort appreciated.

"Have you carved turnips or are you leaving a western door open?" Luna tucked a few stray locks of her long hair behind her ear.

"I'm opting for the door." Hermione shrugged. "The notion of seeing Remus, Sirius, or Severus again is too hard to resist."

"I leave the door open for my mother every year." Luna nodded her head. "She hasn't come to visit me yet, but I keep hoping."

George Weasley trotted up to them and bussed Luna on the cheek. The lanky wizard swung his wife around in a happy twirl before turning toward her. His happy grin was back and Hermione found one of her own for him.

"If it isn't my beautiful wife and a ravishing stranger." He winked at Hermione. She blushed and dropped her gaze.

George grabbed her shoulders and pulled her flush against his body. Hermione returned his embrace. His magic pushed against hers for a moment before folding around her in a friendly manner.

"I've missed you." Hermione pushed back and looked up at him with a shy smile.

"My brother is a fool."

"You shouldn't say that. Ron isn't completely to blame. We weren't suited." Hermione shrugged. "It just took me a bit longer to realize it."

"Ickle Ronniekin's loss." George nodded his head and smirked. "The boy never could see the bower for the faeries."

"I just want him to be happy." Hermione forced a smile and swallowed down the urge to run.

"Of course you do. There is no sweeter lioness than you, Mione." George playful tweaked a wayward curl. "Are you attending the celebration?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "I decided to set my muggle tendencies aside. I'm not a fan of divination, but this celebration isn't only about that. I'm a witch. I need to honor that part of me, so I'm leaving my biases behind."

"Listen to you. Next you'll be reading the tea leaves. Though this is the holiday to start you off; lots of whiz-bangs for your knut. Wish I'd come as a child, but Mum never let us go." George shook his head. "She said the flames lied to her brothers."

"The flames lied?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"They saw some future that never came to pass. Not that her issues hold much sway anymore." He shrugged. "I think if you drink enough, the flames will show you pretty much whatever you want. I'm sure Professor Trelawny would see Harry's impending doom."

"I'm sure she has moved on to someone else by now." Luna shook her head. "Wrackspurts have a limited lifespan after all."

"They surely do." George nodded and smiled.

"So, if your mother objects to this celebration why are you here?" Hermione tilted her head and watched the couple from the side of her eyes they walked toward the apparation point.

"Pure, unadulterated rebellion, my dear. Percy is the only one that still toes Mum's line. I imagine that will last a few more years. Even his guilt has to come to an end at some point. Charlie comes, but he stays with some mystery lass until after the celebration then he heads to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny will be here tonight. It'll be their first time. Bill and Fleur, too; they usually go to France for Samhain and Beltane."

"And the two of you as well." Hermione snickered. "Have her howlers lost that special zing?"

"They do lose some punch when you get them weekly." Luna scrunched up her nose in obvious distaste. "We still haven't been forgiven for the getting married at the Ministry."

"No one holds a grudge like Mum." George smiled. "Our getting married with no fanfare about drove her spare. We won't be off the hook until the grand-babies arrive. They'd best be cute little dickens, too."

"The woman needs to rid her house of nargles." Luna sighed. "She'd be much happier."

"Wouldn't we all?" George chuckled. "See you tonight, Mione."

Hermione nodded and watched George swing his wife in a large circle before apparating with a pop.

She looked over at the large pyramid of logs and tilted her head. She'd be back to light the fire and celebrate Samhain at sunown. She took a deep breath of the crisp air. Doing this was a good idea. The weight of her failures with Ron was lightened already.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione opened the door to her back garden and propped it open. It was western facing. The sun was hanging low in the sky. There wasn't much time left before the fire would be lit. She shivered as a cool breeze pushed into her cottage. Her dress fluttered around her legs. She smoothed the black velvet of her bodice down to its point and giggled as the layers of orange and golden silk swirled around her legs.

"Heading to a bonfire in a fancy dress." Hermione quirked her lips to the side. "Well, I've done stranger things."

She grabbed her wand and firmed up her wards so only spirits could enter without her. A quick pirouette sent her skirt dancing about her as she apparated with a soft pop.

The fire was about to be lit when she arrived. The sky was reflecting the last rays of the sun in golden and rosy stripes. She took a deep breath and caught the scent of burning pine cones. She followed it closer and watched as each reveler picked up a cone and lit it before tossing it into the fire pit. The tinder was beginning to smoke. She plucked a cone from the basket and tossed it, enchanting it wandlessly so it sparked with a bright golden flame. The murmur of the others voices became a soothing hum as she stared into the pile of timber, waiting for it to fully catch.

The flames caught as the last bit of the sun slipped below the horizon. She watched them dance and felt lighter than she had in months. Ron was gone. He'd never really been hers. She took a deep breath of the smoky air and heard the first notes of music from the other revelers. She swayed happily along with the crackling fire.

it was good to be with people she loved. Luna and George were dancing on the far side of the fire. Harry and Ginny waved as they wove through the crowd with their offering. She saw Neville in passing and giggled when he spun her around in a big hug. She patted his chest and kissed his cheek before returning to a place near the fire.

Magic swirled around the flames. Drawn out from the revelers, it floated free. Hermione shivered as it swirled around her and headed into the flames. It carried so much wild magic and it wasn't letting go of her. The warmth of the fire was nothing compared to the sensation of magic flickering within her with a heat its own.

The world seemed to shimmer and she noticed an odd pattern in the flames. Moving closer, Hermione took a deep breath and took in the warm air. A sense of peace flowed through her, and she closed her eyes. The wood fire scent was strong, but she could smell faint traces of apples as well. The magic surged and she opened her eyes to a completely different scene.

"Are you coming?" A handsome man that looked a great deal like Bill Weasley held out his hand to her. "Or would you rather I carried you?"

Hermione struggled to her feet, balancing her pregnant bulk, and snarled at the man. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. She felt her body tingle as their magics interacted.

"The rest of our horde will eat all the good food and my beloved brother won't save me a nibble." He pouted down at her. "Nine children and here you are pregnant again. What were we thinking?"

He plucked her from the ground and carried her with ease toward a large manor house. The warm rose color of the stone glowed in the sun's dwindling light. A line of laughing and gregarious children scampered ahead of them. They disappeard through the passage carved into the hedge. Roses and flowers were in bloom everywhere around them.

"The solstice celebration is to be by the pond." He dropped a kiss to her forehead. "Everything is just as you wished. I still say that you should have let that partner of yours host it this year."

"You're just pouting because you lost that stupid bet." She giggled. "Betting against the Harpies was a fool move."

"My ears are still ringing. That Ginny has quite the way with words." He chuckled. "I should thank her. Crooks and Whidders actually let me have my breakfast in peace for the first time in a decade."

"My familiars like you." Hermione smirked.

"They like my eggs and sausages more."

"There you are." A man identical to the one carrying her stood with his hands on his hips. "The children are running about like hooligans and I find you out here lolly gagging. I was worried we'd be spending the night at St. Mungo's instead of enjoying Midsummer."

"Another bet?" Hermione arched her brow. "On my due date?"

"It's just a pool. We've all got a day."

"I'm going to kill Ron." Hermione huffed.

"So you say." The man holding her said.

"This time I mean it." Hermione growled.

"You say that every time." They chorused.

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes.

The warmth of the flames pushed through her. She wrenched her eyes open and saw a woman's form dancing in the flames. Her long dark hair and her feathered cloak were unaffected by the fire.

"A fine future for a fine witch." The woman stepped closer. "Do you want it? That idyll?"

Hermione nodded. Witches and wizards often saw glimpses of their futures in the Samhain bonfires, but she'd never read a single account of a woman communicating from within the flames. Perhaps her mind was breaking.

"You are not insane, Hermione Jean Granger." The woman leaned toward her and grinned. "You are gifted. The most gifted witch since Guinevere."

"You're just saying that." Hermione stepped back from the wall of heat created by the fire.

"I know it to be true." The woman countered with a shake of her finger. "You know the value of sacrifice. Are you willing to come to me? I will help you, Hermione Jean Granger. On this night, I ask only for an act of faith."

Hermione blinked rapidly and looked around her. None of the revelers saw the woman in the flames. They were mostly half sloshed and dancing to the drums. The celebration of Samhain as she had always imagined it played out around the fire, but the mystery she had hoped for beckoned from within.

"I've earned a rest." Hermione looked at the woman standing in the fire. "The war won over and done. What more must I do?"

"An idyll such as yours must be won. A warrior must earn her place. These things are true." The female figure rocked to the drum beat, dancing with abandon. "True witches used to walk the fires. Those with true power would travel from fire to fire, celebration to celebration, world to world. Come to me. Walk into the fire."

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped into the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stepped into her home from her fireplace. She blinked. She'd walked through the bonfire and landed in her own home. It simply wasn't possible. Her nerves chose that moment to flare, giving her a quick reminder of her time with Bellatrix Lestrange. She rode out the twitching and the sharp blaze of pain without screaming.

Her nails left crescent shaped indentations on her palms and her mouth was full of blood. She bent over and wheezed. Hermione blinked away the tears and headed toward her kitchen. The nerve tonic was chilling in her ice box.

A quick swallow of the foul tasting brew and Hermione shuddered as her nerves responded to the brew and quit firing for no reason. She dragged in three quick breaths and shoved the bottle back in its place.

"You are quite the warrior." A strange woman stepped into the kitchen through her wards. "They told me about you. So many brave and noble souls long to be here. You should be honored."

"I suppose I am." Hermione managed as the ghost like figure seemed to solidify.

"I am not a ghost." The strange being spun about and her feathered cloak flared about her. "I am Morrighan."

"The washer at the ford." Hermione trembled, but managed to stay on her feet.

"Do you see your armor or a stream?" The woman cocked her hip. "I'm more than the goddess of war, you know."

"I know. You are a goddess of the between as well." Hermione wrapped her arms around her own body. Her brain took over. "Calling you a goddess of war is an oversimplification. Your purview includes birth and..."

"Always knew you'd meet death on your feet?" The woman smiled at her gently. "Very few manage what you did with ease. Be proud, my little cat."

"What did I do?" Hermione rubbed her clammy hands on her velvet clad sides.

"You stepped into the fire when I called you." Morrighan tilted her head in an aviary fashion. "Brave and perceptive. I like those qualities. You are a war witch and thus belong to me."

"I was unaware." Hermione knew fear, but the pool of it inside her deepened with each passing moment. Belonging to a goddess hadn't helped Guinevere or Morgana.

"Those blessed by me are rare." Morrighan stepped close to her and ran a feather along the side of her face. "Do you wish to join me now or in due time?"

"In due time." Hermione dragged her eyes up along the body that was mere inches from hers. "I want to live."

"A good choice." The goddess grabbed her and yanked her close. "I admire you, my child. You are independent and strong."

Morrighan kissed her cheek and Hermione trembled. The goddess' hands drew circles on her back. A warm flush ran through her and pooled low in her belly.

"I need more like you in the world." The goddess pulled back and smiled down at her. Her eyes resembled an owl's. "I have chosen your task."

Two crows flew into her kitchen and perched next to each other on the back of a chair. They were large for crows. The goddess turned toward them with easy grace, still holding Hermione in her arms.

"What do you think, my sweet ones?" The crow's golden eyes studied her carefully. "She is perfection. Yes?"

Morrighan turned Hermione to face the birds and ran her pale hands up Hermione's sides in a long sweep from behind. The motion made things inside Hermione oddly warm. It felt like a warm fizzy had been poured into her.

"They have been my favorites for many years, little lioness. They are quick to laugh and fleet of mind. They died protecting their sister and her brood. Took down twelve of your death eaters before they fell. It was magnificent." Morrighan licked her ear lobe. "I'll give them to you forever if you can win their blood's approval, fulfill my desire, and bind yourself to them before the sun rises and ends this festival. If not, they'll return to my service. Mind their ways. They can be quite clever in their foolishness."

"That's less than two days away." Hermione shivered. "Their freedom depends on something I have to accomplish in so little time."

"You have proven yourself capable. Rise once more to the challenge. I believe you will enjoy your duty." The goddess stepped away from her and smiled widely at the crows. A wave of her elegant hand and two men stood next to the chair. Their identical faces burst into happy grins.

"Be good to her. Her battle skills are stronger even than yours." Morrighan shifted her body, twisted into the form of a large black owl, and flew out the open door.

"I thought..." One twin grinned.

"She would never leave." The other smirked.

"Are you related to the Weasley family?" Hermione raised her eyebrows as she examined the auburn haired warriors smirking at her.

"Our brother in law."

"Arthur's a good chap, but Molly'll eat the poor bloke alive."

"Dad should have let Pucey have her."

"It's like Fred and George all over again." Hermione plopped into one of her kitchen hairs.

"No. I'm Fabian and this ugly mug is Gideon."

"Prewett." Hermione finished. "I know who you are."

"Then you have us..."

"At a distinct disadvantage."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Hermione sighed. "If you are anything at all like your nephews."

"Our nephews?"

"You know Bill, Charlie, and Percy?"

"The others as well." Hermione swallowed. "One of my best friends is married to your niece and the other one married one of your nephews."

"Married?"

"To our niece?"

"We've been dead..."

"For a very long time."

"I should take you to the Burrow." Hermione grimaced. "Molly will want to see you."

"Molly has to wait." Gideon stepped closer to Hermione. "Morrighan has expectations."

"There's no freedom if we disappoint the goddess." Fabian shrugged off his leather jacket. His well defined back was covered with a tattoo of wings that seemed to ruffle as he rolled his shoulders. "I'm not keen on failing."

"Your goddess has set you an impossible task. You'll never get Molly to accept me." Hermione sighed. "Or Ron for that matter."

"Ron?" They spoke in sync.

"Your youngest nephew and my ex boyfriend." Hermione looked down at the tile floor. "I'm not his favorite person."

"There's a story there." Fabian sighed. "But their approval is only required to allow us to remain alive."

"We still have to impregnate you before the sunrises on November second." Gideon grinned. "As assignments go, this is the best we've had."

"She didn't say that." Hermione's hands clutched her abdomen.

"The goddess wants more like you in the world." Fabian shook his head. "What did you think she meant?"

"I wasn't thinking about what she was saying." Hermione blushed. "I was just trying to figure out how to survive."

"This is how." Gideon shrugged. "You do her bidding because existence here is better than anything on the other side. Plus no time as a bird."

"Though, you're a bird already so it might not be so bad for you."

"I've gone round the bend. Right? My time with Bellatrix did some longer term damage than the healers were able to discern." Hermione rubbed her temples.

"Lestrange tortured you?"

"We'll kill her."

"Your sister beat you to it." Hermione leaned back in her chair. "Molly is one scary witch."

"Our sweet Molly pea took down Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"No one messes with the Weasley clan. Arthur's no slouch, but Molly is like a dragon with an egg. She's been worse since Fred died." Hermione swallowed. "But then we all have."

"Fred?"

"Your nephew. He died in the Battle of Hogwarts." Hermione wrapped her arms around her body. "We lost so many."

The sudden pop of apparation had both men spinning, ready for a fight. Harry and Draco stood there facing Gideon and Fabian with wands drawn.

"You dragged Draco here?" Hermione snarled as she moved to stand between her guests. "Astoria could pop any moment. I'm changing my wards to block you both."

"Sorry. Don't hex me." Harry lowered his wand and raised his other hand in surrender.

"When my partner decides to walk into a bonfire, he had better come and get me." Draco grabbed her and yanked her into his arms. "I know you've been on a mission to discover your witchy roots, but fire walking? Have you lost your mind?"

"Are there two red headed wizards standing in this kitchen?" Hermione pulled back from Draco's embrace as he nodded. "Then my mind appears to be functioning."

"I haven't been so scared since we lost Sirius." Harry pulled her away from Draco and hugged her tightly.

Hermione stilled as her eyes slid over Gideon and Fabian. They were glaring at Harry and Draco, drawing deep breaths, and they were alive and real. Alive for the Liminal period.

"We need to get to the department of mysteries now." Hermione yanked herself free from Harry. "Get Luna. We might need a healer."

"You're alive and you can travel with me right?" She looked between the twins.

"Hearts beating..."

"Magic flowing."

"Do you have wands?" Hermione looked them over.

"If you need us to have them, we will." Fabian frowned.

"Good." Hermione sighed. "I'll probably need mine. Accio wands."

A large embroidered roll flew into the kitchen and landed in her outstretched hand.

"You're bringing them all?" Draco looked at the roll with wide eyes.

"I like to be prepared." Hermione smirked. "And tonight I may very well need them."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione strode through the department with her flame like skirt dancing around her legs. The two men flanking her moved in perfect synchronicity. The few workers that remained in the building stared in awe as Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and several other war heroes paced behind the trio.

"They all want to know why we're here." Harry rolled his shoulders.

"I'd like to be clued in as well." Draco stared intently at Hermione. "Do you know who the bookends are? I didn't think Granger was dating."

"She hasn't mentioned anyone to me." Harry rubbed his chin. "But she's been avoiding Gin and me like the plague. It's the whole mess with Ron."

"He's a prat." Draco snorted.

"He's still my partner and Ginny's brother. It makes things awkward."

"He couldn't wait for her, but didn't tell her. That isn't awkward. That's asinine. The fool went and dipped his wick into the first willing hole." Draco sneered.

"It was more than one willing hole." Harry dropped his gaze. "He started with whores, but Hermione kept our accounts at the time and noticed his overspending on lunches. He started up with Lavender after that."

"Have you told her?" Draco frowned.

"And make it all worse?" Harry grimaced.

"Will he show up here?" Draco scanned the group behind him. "Half his family has joined us."

"Yeah. I only asked Luna, but the other two had to come." Harry shrugged. "Mione doesn't seem to care."

"Hermione seems singularly focused. She's always the most dangerous like this." Draco frowned. "Do you have any idea who the two blokes are? They look a bit like the oldest Weasley."

"I've never met them, but they are familiar." Harry looked back at Luna, George, and Charlie. He waved his hand in a quick gesture and Charlie sped up to join them. Luna grabbed George's hand and slowed him down with a low shake of her head.

"Who are the wannabe Weasleys?" Draco frowned at Charlie's pale face.

"I think the horn-tail hit me harder than I realized last week because I'd swear that those wizards are my uncles." Charlie rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"I thought Bilius was your only uncle." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Not Weasleys. They're Prewetts." Charlie's audible gulp and Draco's narrowed eyes made Harry's stomach churn. "They were killed by death eaters before your parents. They were fun, always joking. I remember them a bit from my childhood, but mostly I know them from Mom's albums. They're in the picture of the first Order."

"Gideon, Fabian." Draco called.

Both men turned and glared. Hermione stopped and pirouetted, her skirt flaring out. Her obvious irritation made Harry cringe and Draco chuckle.

"I don't have time for this nonsense." She growled. "Fabian and Gideon Prewett, may I introduce Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Charlie Weasley. Behind them, you'll find Luna Weasley and her husband George. Now, can we save the idle chit chat for later? I have things to do, and I'd like to get started before some fool drags Kings here."

"Kingsley Shaklebolt?" Gideon raised one brow.

"Minister of Magic." Hermione nodded.

"He couldn't talk to a girl without stuttering, or shoot a straight hex to save his life." Fabian shook his head. "How did he manage minister?"

"Some men manage to grow up. He was a top auror, and he does a fine job as Minister." Hermione spun and continued her brisk way through the halls. "I'd still rather complete my task before he drags in all the complications."

"I'm fairly certain our mission would have been more easily accomplished in your own comfy bed." Gideon tweaked one of her curls.

"The Ministry doesn't inspire much in the way of romance." Fabian frowned. "Unless you like the audience."

Hermione blushed and glared at the two men smirking at her.

"I'm working to save you." She grimaced. "If I go above and beyond, maybe she'll let you stay without the other requirements."

"She's a goddess." Gideon frowned. "She'll do as she sees fit."

"I have to try." Hermione clenched her fists at her sides. "Will you help me even though this doesn't involve sex?"

"Of course." The twins answered in unison.

The group continued on in grim silence. Doors that should have been locked opened easily. Hermione dragged in a deep breath as she approached the final door.

"Mione, these doors are locked for a reason." Harry moved to stop her and found himself blocked by the Prewett twins. "You promised me you'd stop trying this after the last attempt landed you at Saint Mungo's."

"I can do this. There are new variables at play. If I'm right, Harry, you'll stand between me and Kings when the time comes without a bit of fuss." Hermione shoved the door open and stared at the veil. The arch rose gracefully anchoring the shimmering darkness of the gateway in this world.

Gideon and Fabian drew in deep breaths. Their green eyes met and darkened to obsidian. The feathers that were drawn into their flesh fluttered on their backs. The veil called to them, but it was muted by the draw of their witch, death overshadowed by her pulsing, vibrant life.

"Now, for the tricky part." Hermione sighed.

"We've tried everything." Harry stepped in front of her. "This is madness."

"I walked through a fire tonight, Harry. I'm all about crazy right now. I have to try." Hermione patted his cheek. "If I fail, it's another trip to St. Mungo's and Kings'll chew me out. It's worth the risk."

"She's traveling with crows, Harry. She's been touched by a goddess." Luna's voice was sharper than usual. "You cannot interfere in this."

"Crows? Morrighan?" Draco paled at Luna's nod.

"My uncles are crows?" George looked to Luna.

"They are." Luna moved to hold her husband. Charlie rested a hand on George's back.

"What's that mean for them?" Charlie rubbed a circle on his brother's back. "They aren't serving their goddess at the moment."

"They are. They have to be." Luna sighed. "We shouldn't question this."

Hermione grabbed the outstretched hands of her escorts and managed a faint grin. Spells were flying through her mind as she tried to figure out the right incantation. Fabian shook his head.

"Don't think so hard." Fabian grinned. "You do her work here. Let it come."

Hermione let her magic spool out and caress the stone arch. The cold stone pulled her magic in and she felt the connection form. Her body started to chill as the smooth surface of the veil rippled before her. Images played across the surface, trying to solidify. She saw a flash of vibrant pink and wrenched her hands free from the twins, plunging them into the veil and pulling Nymphadora Lupin back to the world of the living.

Gideon surged forward and pulled the incoherent woman away from the gate. She started to perk up as they moved further away from the veil. Her hair flashed from color to color as she drew deep breaths into her lungs.

"She needs food and water." Hermione's voice rang out. "We need to tie her to this realm."

"George, go get fruits and spring water. We may need quite a lot." Luna dragged an apple out of her bag and handed it to the quiet woman resting on the floor.

"No." Charlie shook his head. "I should go. George is better with people than I am."

"Just go." Draco growled. "The light show going on up there would lead me to believe that my cousin will not be alone for much longer."

Hermione ignored the commotion and reached into the veil again. A jolt of pain ran up her arm as the veil fought to hold its treasures, but she didn't relent. She pulled and nearly toppled as Remus Lupin flopped out onto the floor.

His eyes flashed amber and his fangs protruded. Hermione held up a hand to stop Fabian as Moony sniffed at her.

"He accepted me into his pack a long time ago." Hermione offered her hand to the werewolf. Moony stood and yanked her close. Hermione relaxed against her friend and mentor and giggled when he dragged his tongue up her face. "Moony, it's good to have you back, but we need Remus."

She felt him shiver as the wolf retreated. She pressed against him as he sagged.

"How? Hermione?" Remus trembled in her arms.

"Tonks needs you. I'll answer your questions later." Hermione nodded to Fabian and guided Remus to him. The pull on her magic demanded her attention. She pressed her hands into the veil and swallowed down the urge to scream. The frigid pull on the skin of her arms radiated through her body.

She poured magic into the connection and grabbed at the image of a quick smile and a flash of red hair. Fred came through veil half crawling and dragging Hermione to her knees.

George surged toward him but Gideon held him back. The two men struggled silently as Hermione stroked Fred's face.

"Don't make me put you down, nephew." Gideon growled. "You can't step foot there without sliding into the veil. You are not chosen for this task, nor are you dead."

"That's Fred." George was frantic. "That's my other half."

"Fabian will bring him to you. The veil is not a toy. Bravado and a certain style won't win this day." Gideon grabbed George by the shoulders. "The goddess that owns me would delight in you. She has a fondness for twins. Do not tempt fate by pushing this."

"Let me take him to his brother." Fabian stroked Hermione's cheek and smiled as she lifted watery eyes up to his. "Twins don't do well apart."

Hermione nodded and helped Fabian with Fred. She watched as the man she wanted to save clutched the man she had saved to his chest. The warmth in her heart dispelled her fears and gave her something with which to fight the pain. The need to save them all pulled her back toward the veil.

"What in Merlin's bloody bowels are you lot doing in here?" Kingsley Shaklebolt stormed into the room with Minerva McGonagle and Andromeda Tonks flanking him. "How could you fools let her try again?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder at Minerva and smiled as the older witch tapped his shoulder and pointed toward Fred and George. Andromeda was already wrapped around her daughter, sobbing for all she was worth.

"I need Minerva. Gideon hold her tight, but bring her here." Hermione shook as the magic in her surged. The burn of it was starting to wear on her. She bit her lip and let the blood trickle down her chin.


	5. Chapter 5

Minerva looked at Gideon Prewett with wide eyes. Even in a world filled with magic, she had never expected to see either Prewett on this side of the veil again. She wanted to be calm and collected and wound up wordless and floundering. The indignity of it bothered her, but there was nothing to do for it.

Her evening had started at the Ministry's celebration and this was a decided turn for the better despite the oddities. She was glad that she'd insisted on joining Kings.

"Hello, Professor." Gideon grinned. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has, Mr. Prewett." Minerva managed as he clasped her shoulders.

"My lady requires your assistance." He walked her toward the veil. She stiffened involuntarily. "Don't worry. I won't let it take you."

"Hello, Headmistress." Hermione struggled to push the words out, but the strength in her grip as they clasped hands was remarkable. "Amsera chyfnewidiadau , Buchedd adnewydda."

The Welsh words were odd. It wasn't a sentence, and spells in the language were rare. Most simply weren't strong enough to master magic in the language of Merlin. Minerva felt a warmth flowing from Hermione into her, but pushed that oddity aside as Hermione reached into the veil and pulled someone towards them. Minerva felt her body begin to shake. Her eyes fastened on to the gateway. Alastor Moody stepped out of the veil whole and looking to be all of twenty five.

Fabian Prewett kept him on his feet.

Minerva looked down at her hand and noticed her own youth seemed to have returned.

"What in all the heavens have you done?" Minerva looked up at Hermione.

"It's a second chance. You deserve it. Don't let him slip away again." Hermione released them both and the twins dragged them back from the gateway. She settled on the ground and smiled as Alastor slumped down against her.

"You look lovely, Minnie." Alastor choked the words out. "What has the girl done to us?"

"She's given you a second chance to get it right." Minerva ran her fingers through his long brown locks. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm finding an anvil as soon as I can stand." Alastor smiled up at her and her heart beat sped up.

"I find that acceptable." She grinned. "But your days as an auror are over. I need a decent defense professor."

"One life spent at war was enough for me." He cupped her cheek. "I shoulda married you as soon as I laid eyes on you despite it all. You're tougher than you look and twice as mean. You'd have been just fine."

"Some students take longer than others to learn basic facts." Minerva smiled down at him.

"It seems young Miss Granger's is not of that kind. She's overflowing with power now." Alastor looked over toward the veil. "She always was clever."

"I'm rather concerned that she's in over her very clever head." Minerva turned and watched her former pupil work magic beyond imagining.

* * *

><p>Ron grimaced as Lavender and his mother giggled. Most of his siblings hadn't bothered to show. They had all headed off to the nearest fire. They were having fun. He was stuck with his mother and Lavender planning his future. Percy smiled at him sympathetically. Merlin, he'd sunk that low. Percy was sorry for him. Jumping in front of a stray Unforgivable sounded pretty good about now.<p>

* * *

><p>Andromeda heard Hermione call out for her. She tried to hang onto Nymphadora, but the Prewett that had grabbed her was having none of it. She pulled her wand and pushed it into his chest.<p>

"You are welcome to try it, Meda." Fabian smiled, a wry expression of confidence. "You were always good with a hex, but I'm a crow. If you want to try it, Samhain isn't the season."

She looked over at her daughter and nodded before lowering her wand.

"Is Hermione going to be okay?" Andromeda slid her wand into the pocket of her gown. "She's a sweet girl, and far better with a hex than I am."

"Morrighan is not completely cruel." Fabian shrugged. "But this? The goddess may not like it."

"Why are you helping her to defy a goddess?" Andromeda stiffened as he pulled her closer to the arch.

"Defiance is a matter of interpretation." Gideon laughed and joined Fabian in moving her toward the veil.

* * *

><p>The floo call came from a Ministry flunky. Arthur grimaced at the ambitious man's obsequious behavior. He rather missed the good old days when he was just a cog in the works. Being Deputy Minister was quite a disappointment.<p>

"It's Hermione Granger, sir. They've already pulled the Minister and two of his guests from the ball, but I knew you would want to be informed."

"What's happened to Hermione?" Arthur leaned closer to the fireplace.

"She's gone into the Department of Mysteries again, Sir."

"Who authorized this?" Arthur clenched his fists against his thighs. She'd been in St. Mungo's for a week after her last bloody attempt.

"No one authorized it, Sir."

"Bloody buggering Hell." Arthur stood up and strode into the kitchen. "I've got to run to the Ministry, Molly."

"Not tonight." Molly slumped. "It's a holiday."

"Hermione's trying for Sirius again." Arthur sighed.

"The poor dear." Molly tossed her hand towel on the counter. "I am so happy that Ronald picked a nice, sensible girl like Lavender."

"Yes, we are all happy that Ronald is settling for Lavender." Arthur managed to keep from rolling his eyes. "A lovely and talented witch like Hermione would have burdened the poor boy. I must go."

"I'll go with you. The poor child may need me." Molly grabbed her purse from it's hook by the door. "She was an absolute wreck after the last time. Tell the boys we'll be back soon, Arthur."

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled at the obvious affection between Andromeda and Ted Tonks. They looked so happy. She blinked away the threat of tears, and watched Fabian and Gideon help Charlie distribute food to the newly breathing.<p>

She took a deep breath and turned her concentration back toward her task. She had to succeed. The goddess wanted more people like her, more warriors in the world. These people would fulfill Morrighan's desires. She closed her eyes and saw that beautiful future the flames had played out for her.

Fabian and Gideon would have a chance at that if she could just find a way. She knew she wouldn't be the witch. Molly would never accept her, and Ron would pitch a dragon sized fit. A single tear trailed down her cheek.

"I provide the happy endings." Hermione whispered. "I'm not meant for one."

"I didn't know you had it in you to quit." A mellifluous voice emerged from the veil. Hermione swirled about and looked up at the watery reflection of Severus Snape.

"Professor." Hermione reached for him, but found her hand blocked.

"I am no longer available to your wild magic." He chuckled. "I think I am ready for a new life, but you, my dear know it all, must fight for yours."

"I'm fighting." Hermione shrugged.

"You aren't fighting for yourself. You should have been sorted into Slytherin. My house would have taught you how to put yourself first."

"Sure." Hermione cocked a hip and smirked. "You spent twenty years fighting for the light because it served you best?"

"I managed to stay alive for those twenty years because of my house." His patented sneer rippled when she dragged her fingers along the barrier.

"So, you came here to taunt me about house superiority?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I get enough of that from Draco."

"Certain facts are indisputable." Snape sneered. "I came to offer my assistance to your cause. A certain mostly canine friend of yours is being difficult because he will not leave his brother. Call forth my friend and your own will follow."

"Thanks for the advice. It was good to see you, Sir." Hermione smiled up at her former professor. "I miss you."

"Fate is not done with us." Snape stared into her eyes intently. "I'm quite sure you will visit indignities on my person once more. Do what your goddess demands. The Prewett twins were quite decent for Gryffs."

He disappeared in an instant, and her hands plunged into the veil. Her power was waning and she could feel the suction of the veil on her skin. It would be easy to let it pull her in, so very easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione felt a smooth hand grasp hers and another wrapped around their joined hands. The second hand was rough and she could feel a familiar scar on the index finger. She rolled her shoulders.

"Bloody Sirius Black always gives me trouble." She snarled and poured her waning magic into the gateway. "I'm not giving up, you git."

Fabian chuckled and placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"I don't think our girl is too fond of the lothario." Gideon grinned and grabbed the other.

"I love the fool." Hermione rolled her neck. "One minute, he's the bane of my existence, the next, he's sneaking me books from his family library. He's the best honorary uncle ever. Well, after Remus and Moody and maybe Lucius since after the war. Lucius has a lot of making up to do, so I think Sirius is a solid third."

"Third?" Sirius coughed and shoved his brother through the veil. "Third? I cry foul. I haven't been alive to keep my perfection in your mind, Kitten."

"It's good to have you back, you insufferable prat." Hermione smiled at Sirius and his wide eyed brother. "It's nice to meet you, Regulus."

The twins helped both men stand and walk over to the others. Hermione panted. Her magic was past the point of exhaustion, but she had done it. Sirius was back. She'd tried so many times, but he was here. He was breathing. She grinned and caught Fabian smiling at her.

Warmth shot through her as she took in his hungry gaze. Gideon moved next to him and her eyes dropped over their bodies. She took a tentative step toward them, but a cold wind burst from the veil and spun her around.

A swirl of darkness emerged from the shadows and coalesced in the room, slowly taking on a feminine form as it moved toward Hermione. Morrighan smiled and leaned against the stone arch. She watched with obvious amusement the wizards and witches facing her.

Hermione approached her, dropped her gaze to the floor, and spread her arms wide.

"You are as twisty as my sisters." Morrighan moved and the sound of her feathered cloak settling around her shoulders filled the silence. "This was not what I meant, little lioness."

"You didn't specify, my lady." Hermione dropped her head further.

"Do you not find my crows pleasing?" The goddess was suddenly before her raising her chin with a curled finger and locking their gazes.

"I'll never be able to keep them. Molly hates me." Hermione closed her eyes. "All those lovely things I saw in the fire, well, they aren't meant to be mine. Can we negotiate another price? Will you take me in their stead? Let them have the life they should have."

"Even I am bound by the magic of this world. You must win my challenge to have the things I promised in the flames. That is mere fact. My servants have traveled a curling path, but they are meant for you." Morrighan cupped her cheek and leaned forward blocking the others out with the curtain of her black hair. "Fight. It is what you do best."

The goddess pressed her lips to Hermione's forehead. Magic poured into her, replenishing her stores and adding a bit beyond. Hermione reached out and rested her hands on feather clad hips for stability. Morrighan chuckled against her skin.

"Fail and you may join them in their service. A goddess' bed may be an odd consolation prize, but there are wonders there for you to discover." Morrighan traced her fingers down the side of Hermione's face.

"I would never be more than your plaything." Hermione shook her head. "I'd much rather live my life as intended."

"Then win." Morrighan grinned wide and disappeared in a swirl of obsidian feathers.

Hermione turned toward Gideon and Fabian. They were already moving toward her with their ground eating strides. She felt the seizure start as they reached her, catching her between their bodies and holding her safe.

"Mione." Harry was bounding toward them with Draco beside him. "What's wrong with her?"

"Stress." Draco yanked Harry to a stop. "Don't make it worse for her, Potter."

"Stress doesn't do that to Mione." Harry snarled. "I would know."

"What would you know, Potter?" Draco shook his head. "She protects you from everything. She was tortured.. That kind of thing leaves scars, but you've never wanted to see them. She takes a tisane, but it can only do so much."

"Quiet." Gideon growled low in his throat. "She can hear you, and she doesn't need more of your blather."

"The goddess has kissed her." Fabian gritted his teeth. "Bit more than your average stress load, yeah? So, do be quiet."

"Harry, Bellatrix carved the cruciatus into her flesh. It lives in her, waiting for a trigger." Draco stepped back from the trio and pulled Harry with him. "I've searched through hundreds of dark texts looking for a way to pull the curse out. There was a cure, but Voldemort destroyed every known copy."

"_Ar Gyfer Bwriad Da, _useful book. There was one in our library." Gideon sighed. "Merlin, I miss those books."

"It's still there." Regulus shuddered. "The Dark Lord never managed to find your home. I'll brew the potion for her."

"She'll want to do it herself." Draco smirked. "She's a completed her apprenticeships."

"Ships?" Remus moved toward the group dragging Tonks along. "How long have awe been gone?"

"Not that long. She did them all at once. Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions." Harry smiled and shook his head. "She does love to study."

"She completed the Auror Training as well. Did it first, actually." Kingsley smirked. "She partnered with Draco and they are easily our best team. Harry and Ron just can't compete. Sorry. The old guard gave Malfoy fits for a while, but she put a stop to it. Hermione on a mission is glorious and frightening to behold."

"We only handle all hands calls and the really complicated cases now." Draco looked at Moody. "She's the best in the department. Never loses control. She's always on about constant vigilance. Some of the older crowd call her Moody junior. They only do it behind her back though. No one wants to tangle with her temper."

"You stand up to her though?" Alastor eyed Draco with two good eyes.

"If I must." Draco shrugged. "It's usually better to offer her other options."

"Options?" Sirius quirked a brow.

"The more information she has, the better she functions. If it's really bad, I have my methods." Draco grinned. "I keep rare texts in a drawer, just in case."

"Still a little know it all. I shouldn't be so surprised." Sirius shook his head slightly.

"She's a know it all that dragged us through the veil, Brother." Regulus watched the Prewetts comfort her. "We owe her everything."

"She's given you life more than once." Remus smirked and clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "You should adopt the girl. She'll need a strong family at her back when this story breaks."

"She has the Potters and the Malfoys." Draco smirked.

"The Lovegoods and most of the Weasleys, too." Luna grinned.

"She'd never accept anyway." Sirius shrugged. "The girl adores me and longs to obliviate me in equal measure."

"As do we all." Minerva patted his shoulder.

"Hermione isn't free of her service." Luna tilted her head toward the dais where the twins were still cradling Hermione between them. "She's got feathers in her hair now, and there is more power glowing inside her than I have ever seen in one body."


End file.
